List of samples used by DJ Sharpnel
This article describes and notes the samples used by DJ Sharpnel. Many Sharpnel Sound albums include sampled works from anime, cartoons, and other influences.　Note that not all of the songs listed are composed by Sharpnel, Killingscum, or Jea. The following sources are categorized by the origin of the sample (Japanese/English/Other), listed by the song title, followed by information on the sample(s) used. Japanese Sources * 11Eleven - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion episodes 1 and 5, and first ending "Yūkyō Seishunka" by Ali Project * 1st Stage (Sharpnel Remix) - Gradius * 20031023 - 23rd and 24th Ep. of Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Asuna-San's Birthday - Oct. 23, but also an event in the series that year 2003) * 4-12+1 - Fruits Basket song "For Fruits Basket" by Ritsuko Okazaki * Aim Burst - To Aru Kagaku no Railgun song "Only My Railgun" by fripSide * Anima Gedon 3 - Martian Successor Nadesico song "Anata no Ichiban ni Naritai/I Want to be Your Number One" (from episode, "You're the Next Captain of the Nadesico!"), Final Fantasy VIII song "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong, and Kare Kano song "Tenshi No Yubikiri" by Mai Fukuda * Animegabbattle - Sister Princess song "Love Destiny" by Yui Horie, Card Captor Sakura song "Catch You Catch Me" by Gumi, Sister Princess song "Tsubasa" by Yui Horie, Angelic Layer song "Be My Angel" by Atsuko Enomoto, Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan song "It's My Style" by Yui Horie * Bana Heso -We Otaku- - Love Hina song "Sakura Saku", Slayers Try song "Don't be Discouraged" and Lost Universe song "Infinity"; all sung by Megumi Hayashibara. * Be Princess - Petite Princess Yucie * BF2014 - Song "Beautiful World" by Utada Hikaru * Blue Betreyal - Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Episode 22, "Electra's Betrayal" * Blue Army - Fafner of the Azure song "Separation" by Angela * Blue Noah and Blue Noah 2006 - Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water song "Blue Water" by Miho Morikawa * Bluesky - Egao song "Egao" by Hiromi Iwasaki * Castle in the Sky 2003 - Castle in the Sky song "Sora Kara Futtekita Shoujo" by Joe Hisaishi. * CO.CO.RO - Kokoro Library song "Beagle" by Yasuko Yamano. * Complecks Baby - COMPLEX song "Be My Baby" * Cyber Inductance - Dennō Coil * Da★Manco - Oruchuban Ebichu * Dark Voice - Macross Plus song "Voices" by Yoko Kanno * Data Drain - .hack * Dekameronation - Shonentai song "Dekameron Densetsu" * Delusion Wonderland - Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi songs "Treat or Goblins" and "Anata no Kokoro ni" by Megumi Hayashibara. * Die Now - Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori song "Aizome" by Mamiko Noto * DMYK - Song "Daimeiwaku" by Japanese Band "UNICORN" * Drrrrrrr! - Durarara!! song "Uragiri no Yuuyake" * DT Rabbit Blood Festival - a clip from a Japanese game show * Evangelion Generation - Neon Genesis Evangelion song "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" by Yoko Takahashi * Exciting Hyper Highspeed Star & Hyper High Speed Star & High Speed Star - song Star Light by Hikaru Genji * Fake Promise - Kyō no Go no Ni song "Nisemono" * Flower Forever - Ai Yori Aoshi song "Towa no Hana" by Yoko Ishida * Follow You - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya song "God Knows..." by Aya Hirano * For You - Phantasy Star Online * Fuck DJ - Final Fantasy (Chocobo Theme) * Furo (Jea Mix) - song Star Light by Hikaru Genji * Fuwatanity - K-On song "Fuwa Fuwa Time" by Aki Toyosaki with Yoko Hikasa, Satomi Satou and Minako Kotobuki * G.A.B.A. - Galaxy Angel * Gate Openerz - Steins;Gate opening "Sky Clad no Kansokusha" by Itou Kanako * Ghost Ghost - Ghost in the Shell * Haiba Nation - Haibane Renmei * Haitei Breakerz - Saki * Heart Attack / To / To (Happy Mix) - ToHeart song "Brand New Heart" by AKKO * Hidamari Bassline 365 - Episode 5 of Hidamari Sketch x365 * High Tension - VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire song "Mirai Gata Idol" by Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamura * Hot Pepperz - Fushigiboshi no Futagohime * Hunter's Anthem - Monster Hunter Freedom * I am Maid - Maid in Heaven song "Maid-san Rock 'n' Roll" by Pilko Minami * Idol (Aniko is Pojingu Version) - VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire song "Mirai Gata Idol" by Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamura * Intro (SRPC-0001) - Serial Experiments Lain, Cyber Team in Akihabara song "Birth", by Masami Okui * Itadakimasu - Naruto * Ivaltek - Final Fantasy XII - Kiss Me Good-bye (English Vocals) by Nobuo Uematsu * Japanese Soba Noodle - Animal Yokocho ending theme song "Fantasista Girl" by the Indigo * Kamone 100% - Shibugakitai song "100%…SO kamone!" * Kawa no Nagare no Yau ni Like a River Flow - Hibari Misora song "Kawa no nagare no yō ni" * Kaze no Naka no Subaru Subaru in the Wind - Project X ~The Challengers~ opening song "Chijō no Hoshi" by Miyuki Nakajima * Ken's Theme (DJ Sharpnel Remix) - Street Fighter II * Kill'em All / Kill'em All (Long Ver.) - Battle Royale * Kiss F - Macross F song ""Chou Jikuu Hanten Nyan Nyan" CM Song" by Megumi Nakajima, and "Triangler" by Maaya Sakamoto * Koke Killers - Bennie K song "Dreamland" * Let's Nyancing - Chocotto Sister * Linuks - Kurau Phantom Memory song "Natsukashii Umi" by Arai Akino (Note: Song name refers to the word "Rainax" used in the series not the OS Linux) * Little God Ch@nnel - Lucky ☆ Star song "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" by Aya Hirano, Emiri Katō, Kaori Fukuhara, and Aya Endo * Lonly Lonly - song Tasogare Lonely by Tomo Sakurai * Megamix - Aa! Megami-sama song "My Heart iidasenai, Your Heart tashikametai" by the Goddess Family Club * Mishima Mecanica - Kemeko DX song "Purippurin Taisou" by Chiwa Saito * Moonearth - Turn A Gundam ending theme "Tsuki no Mayu" by Okui Aki * Morning Knifreak - SALT5 song "Get Up! Rapper", HALCALI song "Tandem", DDR Version of "We Will Rock You!!" * My Turn is Your Turn - Moetan * NAINAI69 - Shibugakitai song "NAI・NAI 16" * Natsu mo matenai!! - Sayuri Kokushou song "Natsu wo matenai" * Negimaniax - 26th Ep. of Negima!: Magister Negi Magi and song "Happy Material" * Nergal Burning - Martian Successor Nadesico song "You Get to Burning" by Matsuzawa Yumi * NNK Cup Granprix - Yumeria * No One Can Live Alone - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Noirist - NoirObservations of SRPC-M004 (J-Core Revolution). Chocobo Theme, Noir, and the Powerpuff Girls are all noted. song "Coppelia no Hitsugi" by Ali Project * Noiseman - Onkyo Seimeitai Noiseman * Old Memories - High School! Kimengumi opening theme "Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi" by Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi * On the Beach & Last Beach - High School! Kimengumi opening theme "Nagisa no "..."" by Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi * Only only - "Only You" by Boøwy * Packmaniacs - SP - Pac-Man * Pants - Chobits song "Let Me Be With You" by Round Table featuring Nino * Papaver Rhoeas - Ranma ½ song "Hinageshi" by Michiyo Nakajima * Piece of Poetry (Shihen) - Uta Kata song "Itsuka Tokeru Namida" by savage genius * Party Time! - Comic Party * PINK-CHAO! IS FACKIN' BEAT MIX - Minayo Watanabe song "PINKの CHAO" * Planetz - Planetes * Poison Air Wave Dokudenpa - 1st episode of Fruits Basket * Policy in the Sky! - Sailor Moon song "Otome no Policy" by Yoko Ishida * Power of Mage - "Tina's Theme" from Final Fantasy VI * PPPP - Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch song "Legend of Mermaid" * Puriny Squad - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * QT Honey (kill w/flash3.0 mix) - Cutie Honey song "Cutey Honey" by Yoko Maekawa * Quadra Girlz - Sky Girls * Rebirth - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Sacoree (Natural Oil Mix) - Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex song "Inner Universe" by Origa * Same Dream - "Träumerei" by Rurutia * Saturday Morning - Tokyo Mew Mew song "My Sweetheart" by Rika Komatsu and Mirmo! song "Pretty Cake Magic" by Mai Nakahara & Etsuko Kozakura * Seapong - Stellvia of the Universe * Sengoku Battle Field - Sengoku Basara * Seven - Elfen Lied * SF-C/Positron (DJ Sharpnel remix) - Street Fighter II * SF-R - Street Fighter II * Shind Bad - W's cover of Pink Lady's "Nagisa no Sinbad" * Shine!! - K-On! song "Cagayake! Girls" by Aki Toyosaki with Yoko Hikasa, Satomi Satou and Minako Kotobuki * Shool Killerz - School Days * Snows ~Soshite Kise ki~ and Snows (Prototype 2) - Kanon song "Last Regrets" by Ayana * Sound of SOS - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya song "Hare Hare Yukai" by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto * Songs - Theme from Utawarerumono (game) * Speed Disco Vol. 1 - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Sprits of Rebel Army - Final Fantasy II (Rebel Army Theme) * Strange Program - Negima!: Magister Negi Magi song "Bakappuru" by DROPS, and Futakoi * Strawberry Sweetz - Rozen Maiden song "Tomei Shelter" by refio + Haruka Shimotsuki * Take Core of Yourself - Neon Genesis Evangelion song "Tamashii no Refrain" by Yoko Takahashi and Fafner of the Azure: Dead Aggressor (BG Sounds), and Serial Experiments Lain. * The Others AKA No Life - Bokurano song "Uninstall" by Chiaki Ishikawa * The Power of Underground - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann song "Sorairo Days" by Shōko Nakagawa * The Terror of Death - .hack//G.U. * Time Shift/Time Shift 2004- RahXephon * Together as One - Genesis of Aquarion song "Sousei no Aquarion" by AKINO * Tori no Uta/Torinouta/The Bird Song (Luftinfektion mix)/鳥の詩 (Luftinfektion Mix) - Air song "Tori no Uta" by Lia * Total Fatanity - Furi Kuri song "Little Busters" by The Pillows * Under Style - Wandaba Style theme song "Ijim-Den Tensai no Housoku" * V.D. Kiss - Song "Valentine's Day Kiss" by Kokusho Sayuri * W@rez - Japanese game Twinbee, arcade game Donkey Kong, and IM client ICQ * Wedding Peak! - Wedding Peach * Welcome!! - Di Gi Charat * Winter White - White Album ending theme "Powder Snow" by AKKO * World Sound (Zenon/Zephon/Yoon) - RahXephon song "Hemisphere" by Maaya Sakamoto and the song "Polovtsian Dance" (Indirectly) * Zap Your Channel - Azumanga Daioh song "Soramimi Cake" by Oranges & Lemons, Full Metal Panic! song "Tomorrow" by Mikuni Shimokawa, Rizelmine song "Hajimete Shimasho!" by Rie Kugimiya, Ashita no Nadja song "Que Sera, Sera" by Ami Koshimizu, and Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan song "It's My Style" by Yui Horie * Zettai Remix - Ranma ½ song "Zettai! Part 2" by Yoshie Hayasaka English Sources * 20031023 - Limp Bizkit song "Nookie" * Apetenodytes Disco Type 4.0 - Aretha Franklin song "I Say A Little Prayer For You", Fantasy of Love song "Wonderland", 4Tune Fairytales song "My Little Fantasy", Afu-Ra song "Scat Man" * Awesome Powers - Austin Powers * Bana Heso -We Otaku- - The Stunned Guys & DJ Paul Elstak's "Thrillseeka" * Beautiful Synergy - Beastie Boys song "Time to Get Ill" * Bluesky - Touch of Soul's "We Got The Love" * Boss on Parade (DJ Sharpnel Remix) - L.A. Style song, "James Brown is Dead". * BY UR SIDE - American film, "Weird Science" * COLD PIZZA (m1dy) - Comedy movie Happy Gilmore * Counter Zero - Counter-Strike * DDD and DDD2 - WWE sound clips mostly involving the tag team The Dudley Boyz. The names of the songs are a play on their tag finisher, the "Dudley Death Drop" or "3D". * Fake Promise - Beasty Boys Intergalactic * Final Countdown TV - Europe songs "The Final Countdown", "Carrie", "Rock The Night", and Westside Connection song "Bow Down" * Go! Go! Broadcloth appeal - Electric six song "Gay bar" * Hardstyle - Sports Sounds from Day of Defeat: Source (Weapons, Axis Voiceovers) and a Pavarotti Sample that might be taken from the Counter-Strike Map CS_Italy * Hartman's Clap*SRPC-0014 tracklisting, probably from the album insert. - Full Metal Jacket * How Long For Xmas - When The Angels Sing by No Angels * Hyper DDR - DDR songs "Butterfly" & "Boys" by Smile.dk and "If You Were Here" by Jennifer * ICQ and ICQ Terror - ICQ * Kakke Ecko (I Love J-core Forever Mixxx) - Conquering Lion song "Junglist" * Koke Killers - Caddyshack, The Blues Brothers (film) * Mad Invaderz - Captain Jack song "Dream A Dream", Hit'n'Hide song "Space Invaders", The D.O.C. song "It's Funky Enough", Smile.dk song "Don't Let Go", and Corona song "Try Me Out" * Mag-Burner - MacGyver * Morning Knifreak - 5ive cover of "We Will Rock You" * PINK-CHAO! IS FACKIN' MIX - Pulp Fiction * Poison Air Wave (aka Dokudenpa) - 5ive cover of "We Will Rock You" * Powerpuff Gabberz - The Powerpuff Girls * Redpill - The Matrix - Juno Reactor song "Mona Lisa Overdrive" * Samurai Hardbeat - Samurai Jack * Sentient Beings - Transformers and song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park * Speed Disco Vol. 1 - Earth, Wind & Fire song "Let's Groove", Fred Ventura song The Years and Bad Religion song "Punk Rock Song" * Speed Disco Vol. 2 - Eminem song "Lose Yourself" * Sky Nation - Game Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War song "15 years ago" from game OST. * Torinouta (Noise Rave Mix) - Psych-Out and Klubbheads song "Kickin' Hard" * Total Fatanity - Public Enemy song "Public Enemy No 1" * TRANCEFORMer - The animated movie Transformers * Undertaker Rollover - Limp Bizkit song "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" * Untitled (DJ Chucky) - A boxing announcer shouting "Let's get ready to rumble!" Wu-Tang Clan song "Clan in Da Front" * Wonderdays - Oasis song "Wonderwall" * Yakuza Terror (DJ SHOKOMI) - Kill Bill Volume 1 * Yanyan Disco Vol. 3 Speed Disco Vol. 3- Eve song "Got It All", Lipps Inc song "Funkytown", the song Greased Lightning from Grease and Irene Cara's song "Flashdance... What a Feeling" song "Got It All" by Ruff Ryders * You Don't Know What - The movie Twelve Monkeys and Mannie Fresh's "Real Big" * Zettai Remix - Pulp Fiction, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, and 2 Live Crew song "Break it on Down" * Zonbie1 - Zombie Nation song "Kernkraft 400" Other Sources * 30 Min Harder - Tatu song 30 Minutes * Fabeltje - The Dutch children's television series De Fabeltjeskrant * Frohlich Landmann - Robert Schumann's Fröhlicher Landmann * Hatten Carnival - Hatten är din * Hunter's Anthem - The PlayStation Portable game start-up sound and sounds from the PlayStation Portable game Monster Hunter Portable 2G. * Operation No. 9 - Beethoven's Ode to Joy * Pretty Green Onions - Loituma - Ievan Polkka (Loituma Girl) * Boss on Parade (DJ Sharpnel Remix) - The DJ Producer's "True Creators Part 2" * How Many Nights For Xmas - Oh wei wei Weihnachten song by Larissa Schories References